We would like to purchase a Bio Image Visage 2000 image analysis system for purposes of analyzing and storing data sets from both one and two dimensional separation systems. The major users rely on several forms of two-dimensional separation systems for analyzing proteins, peptide maps and nucleic acids. Several users are using 2D gels to analyze posttranslational modification of key mammalian enzyme systems such as calmodulin binding proteins, initiation factors, enzymes involved in polyamine biosynthesis and cytoskeletal proteins. For several of these applications, 2D separations afford a much more accurate means for analyzing protein patterns. Several users rely on antibody and binding protein overlay techniques for analysis of specific proteins. Other investigators use 2D peptide mapping procedures following electrophoresis, chromatography and autoradiography. Finally, several research projects analyze nucleic acid patterns following electrophoresis. Thus, we need a versatile image analysis system that can analyze wet gels, autoradiographs, nitrocellulose blots and other media. Because of the varied nature of the experiments and separation media, it is also advantageous to have a system which can develop a series of independent and correlative data bases which relate to protein separation, peptide maps and nucleic acid patterns. There is no system for image analysis of 2D gels at Hershey, thus acquisition of this system would fill a large gap. We have established an efficient organizational plan to insure sharing and maintenance of the system. Most importantly, acquisition of this instrument will greatly benefit a series of PHS-funded research projects, and enhance the research environment at this university.